<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mirror Mirror On The Wall Who's The Fairest Of Them All? You My Beloved. by Genghis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188515">Mirror Mirror On The Wall Who's The Fairest Of Them All? You My Beloved.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genghis/pseuds/Genghis'>Genghis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, F/M, Multi, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genghis/pseuds/Genghis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yandere Fairy Tales are coming to my little corner of AO3! You can ask for multiple characters being in it playing different roles(aka the villain, side character, prince/princess charming). For example you could ask for Cinderella but Lady Tremaine( Huntercorp! Castiel and yes I know John could fill this position but I really don't like writing for him), Drizella(Huntercorp! Dean), and Anastasia(Huntercorp! Sam) are all yanderes for reader and instead of making her a maid they lock her up in her room and her fairy godmother helps her try to taste just a little bit of freedom by going to the ball.  Reader could also be playing as princess charming. You can still ask for incest, pedophilia, rape. The characters you can ask for are Sam/Jared, Dean/Jensen, Cass/Misha, Ruby/Genevieve, and Danneel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genevieve Cortese/Danneel Harris/Reader, Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki/Reader, Genevieve Cortese/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Reader, Misha Collins/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mirror Mirror On The Wall Who's The Fairest Of Them All? You My Beloved.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapters will be coming soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>